End of Secrets
by SpecialK92
Summary: Revised version of Beginnings Bridge. For over a year, Kimberly's has been keeping secrets from her friends to protect Tommy. But, he knew them already. When Caroline learns Andrew's biggest secret she sends Kimberly to live with the Oliver family. What is this big secret? When Kimberly and Tommy learn the secret, mysterious things are starting to happen in Angel Grove.
1. Way Back When

**Author's note:**

 **I'm redoing the Beginnings Bridge. I thought of a much better plot that would be prefect for the story and more exciting. The sections that I did for Beginnings Bridge will be used in flash backs or in future chapters. This new version will be taking place during Zeo. Since the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger movie was an alternate universe, Kimberly and Aisha never left the team during the third season. However, Tanya and Kat will make some appearances.**

* * *

 _August 1995_

 _Everywhere throughout Angel Grove High, everyone was talking about the events with Ivan Ooze and to a certain extent, Ryan's Comet. Students were talking about helping Fred Kelman save the missing parents who were under Ivan spell. Others were talking about the Ecto-Morphicons, which were large insect-like machines like the rangers zord's. However, Bulk and Skull were still going on about what they did._

 _"We were awesome, "Bulk bragged as he walked into Ms. Appleby's classroom._

 _"We were incredible," Skull went on._

 _"We were brilliant against Ivan's fifty feet monsters," Bulk continued to brag. "We were facing death straight in the eye."_

 _"We could smell death's breath," Skull remarked as opened a box of mints._

 _"Death could use a mint," Bulk said._

 _"Does anyone want a mint?" Skull offered as he got weird stares from his classmates. He reached over and started to twirl her hair around his finger. Her "Kimberly, will you consider going out on a date with me?"_

 _"Will you please not touch my hair!?" Kimberly snapped as she turned around. "I've been dating Tommy for a little over two years and I'm perfectly happy with dating him."_

 _"Someday, you'll meet a girl who will look at you the way you look at Kimberly," Aisha said when she turned around to face him. "But, you need to wait until that time comes."_

 _The bell rang, and the rest of the students walked into the classroom. Tommy walked into the classroom and slide into his seat next to Kimberly. He was wearing a gold metal that he had just received from Mr. Kaplan._

 _"Class, I'm sure we have a lot to talk about from this weekend's events," Ms. Appleby stated as she walked into her room. "First I'm very proud of our school. The team that came in first was Angel Grove High. And Tommy was the person who came in first for the overall competition and he broke a city record."_

 _Skull noticed one of his mints was sticking to his shirt. Tommy was sitting in front of him and his brown hair was hanging loose. "Hey, Bulk," Skull whispered. "Let's play pin the tail on the donkey."_

 _"There's no donkey," Bulk remarked as he put his box of bubble gum in his pocket._

 _"I know," Skull said. He drew a picture of the back of Tommy hair in his note book. Above the picture, he wrote pin the mint on Tommy's hair. "The one who covers Tommy's hair gets to stick gum in Tommy's hair and then they get to blow a big bubble and when it pops and covers the winner's face. And they get to stick their piece of gum in Tommy's hair."_

 _"Sounds fun," Bulk whispered as he got out a box of cinnamon mints and opened them. He placed a bunch in his mouth and spit them out in the box. Skull started to do the same thing._

 _"Class these events have become a big part of Angel Grove History," Ms. Appleby smiled as she continued to talk to the class. "Let's spend today talking about what we experience from these events."_

 _Bulk and Skull had already placed mints in Tommy's hair. Skull was winning so far. This was their big break. They could take a break and tell how they played a big part in history._

 _"I've heard Ivan Ooze's egg was found in the construction yard. Did anyone experience it or have a friend or family member who saw it."_

 _"Ms. Appleby, we saw it!" Skull exclaimed as he stood up out of his chair. "It was a purple egg."_

 _"I thought you were going to dive out of the plane?" she answered. "You never came to the target zone. What happened?"_

 _"The Stealth Eagle was about to fly," Bulk started. "Which was me. Ditto for the Swooping Swallow was Skull."_

 _"Bulky, there was a lot of air," Skull remarked as some of the classmates started laughing. "You wanted me to jump first. I wasn't going to be crazy. It was your idea."_

 _"I told you that you might want to slip your parachutes on first," Kimberly reminded as Skull walked to the front of the room._

 _"I put my parachute on and you never did, Skull," Bulk said as he put another mint in Tommy hair. "The plane was running out of fuel and we had to jump. You grabbed me without a parachute and I told you to let go of me."_

 _"Bulky, I couldn't," Skull answered giving Bulk a wink as he watches Bulk put more mints in his mouth._

 _"You shouted that you wanted your mommy-"_

 _"boys, that was no joking matter!" Ms. Appleby yelled as she got up from her seat. "You are lucky you didn't get seriously injured."_

 _Skull walked back to his seat. "We landed in the construction yard and it didn't look like a target zone," Skull explained as Bulk slipped out his box of bubble gum. "We missed the free food."_

 _"Skull, don't you remember your kicking and screaming threw off the-"_

 _"Lame Duck's sense of direction," Skull finished. "Someone named Dave asked us what we were doing there."_

 _"We told them that we were from the Angel Grove Building Inspectors Office. And they were not wearing proper foot protection."_

 _"Boys that is no joking matter!" Ms. Appleby yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you?"_

 _Mr. Kaplan was walking down the hall and heard Ms. Appleby yelling. He stuck his head in and called Ms. Appleby into the hallway._

 _"This is our chance," Bulk whispered as they started to both chew gum. They spit it out and stuck it in Tommy's hair along with all the mints in the two boxes. They put more gum in their mouth and started to chew. They both started blowing big bubbles seeing who could blow the biggest bubble._

* * *

 _Meanwhile Ms. Appleby was standing in the hall talking with Mr. Kaplan. "Those boys were talking about crazy stunts that they did-"_

 _"What's going on!" Tommy gasped. "What's in my hair."_

 _Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Appleby walked into the room and found Tommy turned around facing Bulk and Skull. His hair was covered in pink bubble gum and mints._

 _"Bulk and Skull, you are in big trouble!" yelled Mr. Kaplan. "I want you both in my office now!"_

 _Bulk and Skull got up from their seats and followed Mr. Kaplan down the hall. Tommy's face was red from embarrassment and anger being the center of attention with the bubble gum in his long locks of hair. The lunch bell rang, and everyone got out of their seats to head towards the youth center. "Tommy, I'm really sorry about what happened," Ms. Appleby apologized when Tommy passed her. "I know this is an embarrassing moment-"_

 _"It's okay, Ms. Appleby," Tommy interrupted. He didn't want anyone's sympathy or hearing "I'm sorry". All he wanted was to get cleaned up before anyone else could see how he looked. "I'm going across the street to the Hair salon. My aunt is a beautician and I'm sure she'll be able to make me look decent again."_

 _"Tommy, do you want us to save you a table?" Billy asked as he stopped at the door._

 _"Actually, I was going to grab a quick bite to eat," Tommy answered. "I was going to the library to work on my history essay."_

 _"And I was going to join him," Kimberly added._

* * *

 _Tommy walked out of the hair salon with short spiky hair. "What do you think, Beautiful?" Tommy asked when he stopped at the bench where Kimberly was sitting at. "Do I look okay?"_

 _"I think you look cute and handsome," Kimberly assured him when she saw his new haircut. "Do you think we've got time to stop and get something to eat before cheerleading tryouts?"_

 _Tommy looked down at his watch and it was 11:45."We've got half an hour before we have to be in the gym," he answered looking up from his watch. "We could stop at sonic and get a corn dog and a drink."_

 _"I love the idea," Kimberly stated when her fingers laced with Tommy's._

* * *

 _After getting a bite to eat, they started to walk back over to the school. "Do you have your clothes that we're supposed to try out in?" Kimberly questioned as the light turned red and they were able to cross the street. "Everyone has to compete in white athletic shoes, a white tee shirt with the Angel Grove logo in the top right corner printed in purple. The boys must be purple gym shorts and the girls must be in dark yellow gym shorts. Everyone competing must wear an Angel Grove jogging over their clothes on the day of tryouts. The jogging suit can be any color."_

 _"We have to either wear crew socks or knee socks. But, they must be solid white," Tommy continued. "Your hair needs to be in ponytail swept out of your face, your make-up must be a classic look, and we need to look our best."_

 _"My clothes are in my gym locker," Kimberly whispered. "I didn't want to get mine dirty before practice."_

 _"And mine is in my gym locker as well," Tommy whispered back. "I'm glad that they are letting boys' tryout for the team this year. I really enjoyed being a male cheerleader during junior high. Wonder if there are any other boys are trying out for the team?"_

 _"I honestly don't know. But, remember that they will be watching to see how well we work together. This morning two girls were arguing over what color socks they were going to wear and what type of hair ribbons they were going to wear."_

 _"I can almost guarantee you that if they keep that up they won't get picked," Tommy said as they walked into the school and headed to the locker rooms to get dressed. "I'll be waiting for you on the bench."_

 _Right before the incident with Ivan, Angel Grove High announced that boys could be on the cheerleading team. That was when Tommy revealed to her that he was a male cheerleader in Junior High and suggested that they tried out for cheerleading together, since they had to try out with a partner. It was true that she hadn't been a cheerleader for a few years. But, maybe them trying out together could be a new adventure for both. If they made the team, they'd be required to training together when they weren't at practice, sitting together on the bus to away games and to competitions._

 _Kimberly stood in front of the mirror after she had dried her hair and got in her white Angel Grove tee shirt, white crew socks, and yellow gym shorts. She started to apply her make up. She applied some fine chalk powder to her face. Extract from rose petals were used as rouge while she took a stick of kohl and gently lined her with the black powder. Beeswax and light pink dye were mixed together as rubbed on her lips. Her lips were a pale shade of pink about the color of a rose bud._

* * *

 _Tommy sat on the bench dressed in his new shiny Angel Grove jogging suit. His suit was solid green jogging the top right corner of the jacket was the school logo embroidered in white. Kimberly stepped out of the locker room wearing a dark pink Angel Grove jogging suit. "Do I look okay?" she asked as she took a seat next to him and handed him her ribbon. It was a bright purple ribbon with gold trimming on the sides._

 _"You look prefect now," he answered after he tied the ribbon in her hair. "Let's go to the gym."_

 _They walked to the gym hand in hand and saw other students were dressed in jogging suits in. There were only three other boys who were trying out. Two of them were trying out together, while the other boy was trying out with his girlfriend. All the students were sitting on the bleachers as they waited for Coach Peters and Coach Meyer to call their names. None of the other students who weren't trying out could come into the gym and watch the try outs._

 _"Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver," called Coach Meyer. "You're up."_

* * *

Present Day

October 1996

It had been over a year since Kimberly's life was turned upside down when she came home proud to tell her parents that both her and Tommy made the cheerleading squad. But, when she came home things were different. Her parents were fighting suddenly, and she didn't know why. It was true her parents had been divorced once before, but they were able to work their differences out and they got back together. After they got remarried, they were constantly arguing and fighting a had often said the S word, "Separate" and they had often said the D word "Divorce" in their arguments. She couldn't understand why they were fighting a lot. Every time she had asked what was going on they told her to mind her own business, to shut up, or to leave them alone.

She stepped out of the shower, wondering if she should tell Tommy the secret. For some reason Andrew knew that she was a power ranger and Tommy was too. He had threatened her if she told anyone that he knew, things wouldn't be pleasant. Caroline knew she was a ranger and asked why she never told. After explaining that it was against the rules and they could lose their powers. She said she was okay with that answer. But, something didn't make sense though. She asked Kimberly if they battled Lord Zedd and if he was dangerous? She asked if Zedd looked like the inside of the human body, wore a sliver mask, and carried a Z staff. And she also asked if he was married to Rita Repulsa. How did she know about Zedd? And how did he know that Zedd was married to Rita? Kimberly still couldn't get Caroline to answer that question.

She glanced at the clock and realized that she was going to be late for her date with Tommy to the movies. She headed to her room and opened her closet and grabbed a sack hanging on the closet door. Angel Grove High was having special event for the seniors. The seniors were being served dinner by the parent volunteers and they were having a dance also that night. Kimberly unzipped her sack and got out a Sweetheart Beaded Bodice A Line Chiffon Floor length dress. The top half of her dress was a rose pink with red sparkles powdered all over it. The bottom half was bright pink which almost looked red. She removed her towel and stepped into her dress. Even though the zipper was in the back, she was able to reach back and zip it up. A pair pink heels were sitting on her bed and she stepped into them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy rang the doorbell. He had the prefect look for the dance. A black suit, a white dress shirt, a red tie, and a red dress vest. "Tommy, come on in," Caroline greeted when she opened the door. "Kimberly's upstairs. I've been helping her curl her hair."

"Is she ready yet?"

"Almost, she's putting on her make up. Why don't you go upstairs?"

Tommy walked into the house and passed Mr. Hart.

"Did you even put in consideration when you chose that outfit?" Mr. Hart remarked when he saw Tommy. "Kimberly is in pink and you are in red. I surely would have thought you would have wanted to wear the same color as her."

"She's perfectly fine with it," Tommy answered as he went up the stairs. "We picked our clothes out together."

He opened the door to Kimberly's room and thought she truly looked like a princess. Her Carmel hair was curled, and it was almost as curly as a pig's tail. Her hair was twisted into a messy bun. "You look beautiful!" he complemented walking over to her. "Are you ready?"

* * *

 _"Andrew, please tell me how you know Kimberly and Tommy are rangers?" asked Caroline._

 _"That is none of your concern!" shouted Andrew._

Tommy's jaw dropped in shock when they were about to leave Kimberly's room. "Kim, please tell me you didn't tell," Tommy muttered as she turned away from him. "Kim, please tell me the truth. Did you tell them?"

"No," Kimberly answered trying to avoid looking into Tommy's face. She knew he'd never believe her. Andrew some way found out for himself and he had never been around during monsters' attacks. He was always working at his sporting good shop. But, he knew that Tommy was a green ranger, a white ranger, and now a red ranger. "I honestly don't know how he knows."

"If you didn't tell him, how did he find out?" Tommy questioned noticing tears were running down her cheeks. "No one else on the team told him."

 _"Andrew, how is that you know that Tommy and Kimberly are rangers?"_ _Caroline asked in an angry tone. "You said you found out on the day that Kimberly was taken into the woods on the day of the cheerleading game last year. You told me that you weren't at the game. But, you knew Kimberly was carried off by a gold monkey and Tommy ran after the monkey. You knew that Kimberly drank a special potion-"_

 _"-and Tommy's cheerleading uniform was cut off by the gold monkey," finished Andrew. "Tommy was there only in his white boxer shorts with pink hearts. He was later restrained with rope. I wish you could have seen Tommy. From his mouth all the way down to his feet he was in a rope like cocoon."_

 _"How was it that you knew it before Kimberly came home?" Caroline shouted._

 _"None of your business!" he screamed. "I will say that it is obvious that Tommy is Kimberly's true love. Last year, I told her I was working with a group of people and we wanted to hurt Tommy. Kimberly begged me not to and she followed my orders by not telling anyone about us having trouble or that I knew they were rangers."_

 _"But, how is it that you know so much? You've never told me that?" screamed Caroline._

 _"I have a secret identity that no one knows about?" answered Andrew in a nasty voice. "That is how I know."_

 _"What is your secret identity?" demanded Caroline._

* * *

There was a loud scream and Kimberly and Tommy went down stairs. Caroline was sitting the couch watching TV. "Are you okay?" Kimberly asked when she saw her mother bandaging her hand. "Where's dad?"

"He just had to go to work," Caroline lied trying to act all innocent. She did everything she could to keep a straight face. "I dropped a plate in the kitchen and when I picked it up, I got cut."

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Tommy asked when Caroline put away the first aid kit.

"Yes, I'm fine," Caroline answered. "You're going to be late for the dance. Go have a good time."

She watched her daughter and her boyfriend walk out of the house. Caroline picked up the phone and called her best friend, Jan Oliver.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **More will be revealed in the next chapter. Do you think you know who Andrew really is? If so leave a review and tell me who you think he really is.**


	2. Tommy's Secret

The music was spinning around them lifting away the gravity. Tommy couldn't keep track of how many times Kimberly had stepped on his foot. Still he smiled brightly as their heels clicked all over youth center floor. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. Ever since they got there, Kimberly hadn't said one word. And ever since this first dance, she was sticking to him like glue. Maybe he hadn't have asked her if she told her father they were rangers. But, he was in shock and wasn't thinking. After hearing the conversation between Jan and Andrew, maybe he needed to tell her his secret.

"Beautiful, can we talk?" Tommy whispered into her ear. "Please, it's really important."

"Sure," Kimberly gulped trying to pretend all was well. She hoped that she could spend her whole time at the dance clinging to her security blanket. Whenever she was in his arms she felt safe. His arms were so strong, and nothing could snatch her out of them. But, she couldn't tell him what happened with Andrew that one night. "Let me go get a glass of punch."

Brick by brick, the walls came crashing down in her world. As she walked past the table with the punch. the tears in her eyes turned the rainy day outside into a whirlwind of greys and yellows. Kimberly slammed into the push bar on the door leading outside. She didn't care who saw. She just kept running as the sobs punched through, tearing through her guts, muscles, and bones. She ran down the stair case and took a seat against the wall of the concrete stairs. No one was in there and she could be alone. Her life was crumbling in her hands.

* * *

The cold crisp air blew on her bare shoulders and back chilling her bones. Leaves of red and gold blew past in a whirl of motion that signifying the darkness was about to come. It was way too cold to stay outside, so she decided that she'd go find a place to hide in the school from Tommy. The girls lock room would be the perfect place since that was one place he wasn't allowed in. Kimberly got up from behind the stair wall and walked to the youth center door; wrapped her fingers around the handle. "Just, great!" she complained when the door didn't open. It dawned on her that the doors were locked from the inside. "Now, I'm trying to hide from Tommy and I'm locked out of the dance."

Kimberly walked over to the nearest bench and took a seat. She wrapped her arms around herself to try to warm herself up. From out of nowhere a black suit jacket was draped over her shoulders. "Why'd you take off like that?" Tommy asked taking a seat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "I really need to talk to you-"

"-there's nothing to talk about," Kimberly remarked pushing Tommy away from her. She had to act like she wasn't hiding anything. "You're just hear because you want to blame me for Andrew figuring out who we were. I've told you that I didn't tell him. Why don't you go back in and enjoy the dance?"

"Kimberly, I'm not here to blame you for Andrew finding out who we were. I wanted to apologize for asking you if you told him. I wasn't thinking straight, and I should have known that you would never have told him," Tommy apologized slowly reaching out for her hand. "Please don't be afraid to talk to me. You don't have to tell me your secret about your parent's having trouble in their marriage. I already know."

* * *

 **August 15th,1995**

 _The following morning, Tommy and Kimberly had to report to school early with their parents. Mr. Kaplan wanted their parents to sign papers. He also said there were something that he wanted to go over with Kimberly and Tommy before the school day started._

 _"Dad, I promise you that I didn't make all of that up," Tommy stated. "All of that really did happen."_

 _"We believe you," Jan assured him placing her hand on his shoulder. "What stopped you from going to talk with Kimberly last night?"_

 _"When I reached the door, I heard her parents fighting. One of them threw a glass object at the other one," he answered. "Caroline was yelling at Kimberly for getting kicked of the cheerleading squad. Andrew told her that children from divorced homes have a high chance about not having successful marriages. Andrew told her that he never liked me and didn't want to her dating me anything more."_

 _"Did you hear anything else?" James questioned when they pulled up into the school parking lot._

 _"Andrew told Kimberly she couldn't discuss what was going on," Tommy revealed when he watched the Harts pull into the parking lot. "I left before I was seen."_

 _"Tommy, Lt. Stone and I have been tracking her father for a while," James nervously confessed. "We think he's in with a group of spies."_

 _"Can we get Kim out of there? I love her and don't want her hurt," Tommy fretted watching Kimberly's parents argue all the way into school and her following them in hanging her head. "I want-"_

 _"-Tommy, we are doing everything we can do," James promised watching the Harts walk through the front doors. "I assure you that we will get her out of there."_

* * *

It was the look that he gave her. His chocolate eyes probing into her soul, wanting to know what was going on. He sat down by her side and his compassion was burning stronger than pain that consumed her heart. It was the look telling her, "I know something is wrong; and when you're ready, we can work through it." It's the hand on her shoulder, realizing that she wasn't alone. Tommy was there to help.

"Tommy, I should have told you my parents are having trouble in their marriage. They keep using the words Separate and Divorce. They were divorced before but got back together. It is getting worse all the time."

"Kim, I am sorry," comforted Tommy when he took a seat next to her. "What's going on? How are things getting worse?"

"Tommy, my father is the manager of the sporting goods store in the mall, but he wants a higher position," Kimberly revealed allowing Tommy to put his arms around her. "He raised his prices on all of the items because the store isn't making much of a profit. He can't keep employees and not very many people are coming into the store."

"What about Caroline?" Tommy asked.

"She is working for a fashion company. She's always modeling and is on the front page of the magazine," Kimberly whispered as a pair of tears run down her cheeks. "She was promoted last year and is designing clothes like she has always wanted to do. For the last week, she's designs all kinds of clothes."

"So, what is causing the problem in their marriage?" he asked. He lifted her into her lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Or do you know?"

"They won't tell me anything all they tell me is that I need to stay out of it. Their relationship isn't working out. Does that mean our relationship won't work out?"

"Of course not, Beautiful," Tommy promised giving her a kiss. "I love you very much-"

"A year ago, it was hard to tell me that you loved me," Kimberly smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"You drank that potion that Zedd gave you. You wouldn't let me hold you, touch you, kiss you, or hug me for months," he reminded her as they walked hand in hand to the parking lot. "I kept on getting interrupted."

* * *

 ** _November 1st, 1995_**

 _Kimberly sat at a picnic table in a pair of summer overalls and a tie-dyed swimsuit. She stared helplessly as Tommy passed her as he made his way to the lake. He was so cute and handsome. Tommy had a smooth flat chest, short and spy hair, and he was in a pair of flesh tone swimming trunks. "So, have you and Tommy confessed to each other that you love each other?" Aisha asked when she stepped out in a yellow, black, and red striped one-piece suit._

 _"He knows I love him," Kimberly sighed hanging her head. "But, every time I try to ask him if he loves me, we get interrupted. Maybe it's better off, that I don't know-"_

 _"-no it's not!" Aisha interrupted putting her hand on Kimberly's shoulder. "Tommy, said you were forced to drink a potion and it is making you doubt Tommy loves you and you are feeling guilty over you two getting detention. If Tommy didn't love you, why would he have run after Goldar to rescue you?"_

 _"I guess you have a point," Kimberly realized with a weak smile._

 _"It's your first day out of detention and you need to tell Tommy how you feel about him," Aisha suggested as they walked out of the beach house. They laid their stuff on a picnic table and started to walk to the lake. "Tommy, hasn't been himself. Rocky told me that while you were in detention, you wouldn't let Tommy hold your hand, kiss you, hug you, or put his arm around you."_

 _"How would my reactions do that to him? I'm only distancing myself to prevent him from getting hurt because of me-"_

 _"It's only making things worse," Aisha explained when she saw Tommy standing in the sand. "He feels like he has lost his best friend. All he has been talking about is how he's worried about you. Tommy wants you back!"_

 _"He does?" Kimberly gasped watching Tommy turn around to face them. "Even after what happened when I was kidnapped by Goldar?"_

 _"Yes!" Aisha assured her. "Go over to him and talk with him. I'm sure Tommy's wanting you to spend time with him. Why else would he be sitting there while the others are already in the lake? Go ask him how he feels about you!"_

 _Kimberly walked over to him. "I was waiting for you," Tommy smiled as he took both of her hands in his. "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about for a long time. I overheard you tell Goldar that you love me. I've been waiting for the chance to come along where we can talk about how we feel about each other. Do you still love me?"_

 _"Yes, I still love you," Kimberly answered with tears streaming down her face. "Tommy, tell me the truth. Are you in love with me?"_

 _Tommy moved closer to kiss her, but waves of pink energy started to flow from Kimberly's body. She fell forward and Tommy caught her before she hit the ground. "Beautiful, are you okay?" Tommy whispered as he gathered her in his arms._

 _"I feel really weak," she answered in a weak voice. "I don't know why."_

 _Tommy turned to face the lake, only to see that they were fighting of tengas. "Let's get you back to the command center," Tommy said holding her close to his chest. "I'm sure Zordon and Alpha will have some answers."_

 _"Tommy, I can already give you an answer!" shouted a cold voice. He quickly turned around and saw Zedd holding Kimberly's power coin. Tenga's circled around them so they couldn't run. "I stole her coin. The coin is connected to her natural human energy. Once she loses all her energy, the pink ranger will be no more!"_

 _"NO!" Tommy cried looking down at an unconscious Kimberly. "The team can't lose her, and I can't lose her."_

 _"I see she's your true love, isn't she, Tommy?" Zedd hissed running his sharp sliver nail along the back of Tommy's tank top. "I also know that your Kimberly's true love. I bet you'll do whatever it takes to save your pink princess."_

 _"I am," Tommy admitted while he watched waves of pink energy come from Kimberly's body. "What do you want me to do?"_

 _"First what do want?" Zedd hinted while he watched the tengas fight the other rangers. "I like to make bargains with people."_

 _"Please give me Kimberly's power coin so she won't get any weaker," Tommy requested when one of the tengas ripped his tank top off his body. "And I figure your plan was to take her somewhere. I want to come with her."_

 _"What will you give me in exchange?" Zedd remarked in an evil laugh. "I want a really good offer that I can't refuse."_

 _"My morpher and communicator," Tommy suggested throwing his morpher in the sand. He sat down in the sand with Kimberly in his lap and removed his communicator. Then he threw it next to his morpher. "You won't have to worry about me trying to contact the others or using my powers against you."_

 _A tenga removed reached into Kimberly's pocket and took her morpher and removed her communicator. The tenga tossed the items on the ground next to Tommy's. Zedd walked over to Kimberly waved his Z staff. Her overalls disappeared off her body and appeared next to Tommy's damaged tank top. "Are you ready to come Tommy?" Zedd questioned as he opened a portal. "If you try to signal for help or run, the deal is off."_

 _"I'm ready," Tommy sighed as he turned his head noticing the other four rangers were still fighting tengas. A tenga got behind him and there was one on each side of him. Holding Kimberly close to his chest, he walked through the portal. They appeared in the woods. Tommy immediately recognized that they were at the same place when Kimberly was kidnapped at the ball game._

 _Kimberly's hair whipped into her eyes by the autumn breeze. Cold winds like that always made her shiver even in her sleep. Tommy looked around searching for something he could use to cover her up with. The last thing she need was to be sick. A tenga brought them a sleeping bag and a pillow. Tommy gratefully took the two items. They had nothing to their sleeping bag on and it was about the size for tenga or monster to use so there was enough room for them both. Tommy unzipped the sleeping bag and laid Kimberly inside; he lifted her head up and laid the pillow down. Once her head was resting on the pillow, Tommy climbed into the sleeping bag and zipped it up. He moved closer to her and gathered her up in his arms. "You're going to be okay," Tommy whispered into Kimberly's ear as he snuggled up to her. "I love you and I'm going to keep you safe."_

 _"Where am I?" Kimberly yawned as she woke up. She noticed a pair of arms were wrapped around her tiny waist. Rolling over on her side she was face to face with Tommy. "Tommy, what are you doing here?"_

 _"Taking care of you," he whispered when he notices that waves of pink energy had stopped flowing from her body. "I made a deal with Zedd so he'd let me come with you."_

 _"What did you promise him?"_

 _"That I'd leave my communicator and morpher at the beach," he explained watching her eyes narrow in fear. "I thought they were just going to take mine, but then a tenga removed yours too."_

 _"Tommy, I never wanted this for you," Kimberly gasped realized that they had no powers or a way to contact the others. "You should have just let them take me. It's my fault that you were brought here. I knew we should have stayed away from each other."_

 _"It's not your fault!" Tommy corrected in an angry voice. "I was willing do whatever I had to so Zedd would let me come with you. I wanted to know you were taken care of and that you were going to be okay. No one else here in these woods would have done that for you-"_

 _"-why did you choose to come?" Kimberly interrupted with tears streaming down her face. "You have no idea what we will be up against or how long we'll be here-"_

 _"-I DID IT BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Tommy shouted not caring he had interrupted._

 _"You must really love me!" Kimberly sobbed as her eyes flashed pink. She noticed that tears were forming in Tommy's eyes. "No one else has ever cared to do something like this."_

 _"I really do love you," Tommy promised as tears began to stream down his face. "I've been wanting to tell you that I love you for a long time."_

 _"I never thought he'd ever be able to tell you that he loved you," Zedd hissed waving his Z staff and shredding the sleeping bag. "What else can go wrong? My spell over you is broken because Tommy showed you how much he loves you! Tommy's love for you must be strong because it interfered with your energy being drained! But, I can get rid of you both at once!"_

 _"What are you going to do with us?" Kimberly fretted when Tommy's arms wrapped her tighter._

 _"I've learned in order to dispose of the pink and white rangers, I have to keep them together," he explained waving his Z staff. A belt appeared out of nowhere and it fastened itself around Tommy's and Kimberly's waists. Kimberly and Tommy had their arms tightly wrapped around each other and ropes were magically wrapped around their shoulders, thighs, legs, and ankles pinning them together. A hook was on the belt facing Tommy's back and a long heavy rope was tied around the hook. Zedd drug them to the edge of the forest at the edge of a cliff. Using his Z staff, he made them float in the air until the rope was securely attached to the thick heavy tree branch. A few mice appeared on branch and started chewing on the rope. "This rope won't hold you for long. Once the mice have chewed on it for a while, your weight will be too heavy you the rope will break."_

 _"You won't get away with this!" Tommy screamed looking down 100 feet below them. Once the rope broke they'd go plunging into the lake. "Someone will find us."_

* * *

"I've never doubted that you've loved me since," Kimberly expressed looking dreamily into Tommy's eyes. "We were dangling over that cliff for a long time. That whole time, you held me and told me that you'd always love me."

"When Zedd restrained us, we were hugging each other," Tommy reminded her. "But, I wouldn't have had it any different."

"Neither would I," Kimberly confessed pecking him on the cheek. "Being in my white knights' arms while dangling over the cliff was comforting. Just as the cord snapped we were teleported to the command center."

"I know what you mean," Tommy said pulling her close to him. "I finally had my girlfriend back. Kim, you know you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything. If there is something on your mind I want to help you."

"Tommy as a matter of fact there is a secret that I've been keeping from you," Kimberly admitted with tears in her eyes. "I know some personal things about you and I already knew that James was tracking you."

"How did you find out?" Tommy questioned.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **What do you think Kimberly found out about Tommy? And how do you think she found out about James tracking Andrew? If you know, leave me a review, and tell me what you think it is.**


	3. Kimberly's Secret

**October 17th, 1995**

 _"What are you doing?" Andrew shouted as he slammed the phone down. "You were listening to my conversation?"_

 _"No, I wasn't," Kimberly answered doubling her hands into fists to keep from trembling. "I was just coming to ask you if I change out of this purple outfit. I must wear it at school all day and on the day. When I got home after spending my first day in all day detention, you told me that I was going to stay in this outfit. You even make me sleep in only time I'm allowed to wear pink is if I'm going out with some friends or on date."_

 _"You are lying," he screamed punching above the chest and tripping her. Before she could get up, he sat on her. He reached into his pocket and got out a pair of hand cuffs. Andrew pulled Kimberly's hands behind her back and put hand cuffs on her. "Tell me the truth! What were you really doing?"_

 _"I was just wanting to know when I'll be allowed to wear my regular clothes at home," Kimberly pleaded a pair of tears ran down her cheeks when she felt Andrew punch her in the back. "That's all I wanted to know! Honestly!"_

 _"I know you are lying," he hissed spitting in her face. "I know you are a power ranger. You are the pink ranger and Tommy is the white ranger."_

 _"How do you know?!" Kimberly gasped. Her eyes widened with fear and her jaw dropped. "We had to promise not to reveal our identities. Not even to our parents. I want to know who told you."_

 _"Is that any of your concern?" Andrew remarked pulling out a handkerchief out of his pocket. He laid it on the floor and opened a desk drawer and grabbed a roll of duct tape. "I hate that you are dating that Oliver boy. I may have a close friend of mine harm him-"_

 _"-NO!" Kimberly screamed with tears running down her face. "I beg you! Please I love him! If you promise not to hurt him, I'll do whatever you want."_

 _Andrew walked over to her and kneeled next to her. "You'll do anything?" he asked squeezing Kimberly's cheeks._

 _"Yes, anything, just name it."_

 _He grabbed a rag with chloroform sitting on his dresser. He walked over to Kimberly and placed it over her nose and mouth._

 ** _Several hours Later_**

 _Kimberly woke up sitting in a chair in Andrew's closet. She could feel material was stuffed in her mouth. When she opened her mouth to try to spit it out, there was one problem. For some reason she couldn't move her jaw. The room was barely light up with a light bulb's that were dim. A mirror was sitting across from her and revealing to her that she had a two pieces of duct tape covering her mouth._

 _The door opened, and Andrew stepped in. "You are awake," he grinned looking at Kimberly sitting helplessly in the chair. "I was wondering when you'd wake up."_

 _"Mmmmph?!" Kimberly questioned. Her voice was muffled by the stuffing that Andrew used to gag her with. "Mmmmph!"_

 _"That's why I used Chloroform to knock you out and stuffed your mouth with a handkerchief. I couldn't take chances of you making noise when I had to act like no one here when some James Oliver came to investigate me." he answered watching Kimberly struggle to get on her feet. "I suspect his father is tracking me."_

 _"Mmmmph?" Kimberly questioned._

 _"I passed the inspection and I am no longer being tracked. Just so you know, I've been tracking the Oliver family too," Andrew revealed watching Kimberly's eye brows raise. " I've gotten a hold of hospital records. Back three or four years ago, right before Tommy moved to Angel Grove, he had his appendix removed. In the file it was documented that they found blockage in one tube and he can't father a child. One of the people I work with has access to the hospital records."_

 _"Mmmph! Hmmmmph! Mfpmffmmf!" Kimberly cried as Andrew began to pace around the room._

 _"Are you wondering where you are?" Andrew asked._

 _"Mmmmmph!" Kimberly replied. "Mpmffmmf, Hmmmmph, Mmmmmph!"_

 _"You are in a secret room that I have where I hide things to protect myself," he explained smiling in satisfaction. "But, I can't tell you what part of the house you are in. I have many secret rooms."_

 _"Mmmmph!" Kimberly gasped as her eyes widened with fear._

 _"I'll be back later to let you out," Andrew said as he walked out of the room and into a dark hall. "Even though I'm no longer being tracked, you are forbidden to tell Tommy. If you do, both of you will be locked away._ "

 _Kimberly jumped to her feet and started charging at the door. "MMMMMMMMPH!" Kimberly grunted as she charged into the door. "MMMMMMMMPH!"_

 _"You make as much noise as you want," Andrew answered. "No one else knows you're in here."_

* * *

I'm so sorry, Beautiful," Tommy comforted. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. Everything that Andrew told you about me is true. And my father did go to your home to investigate him. I was just waiting for the right time to talk to you about it. I've waiting to talk to you about something else too."

"Is it about how you can't have children?"

"It is," Tommy sighed taking his hands in hers. "The reason it took me so long to tell you that I loved you was because I feared you wouldn't want me after you learned that I couldn't have children. Do you still want me?"

"Tommy, I still wanted you when I learn that about you," Kimberly promised wrapping her arms around him. "I wanted us to have children together. But, I wouldn't throw spending my life with my best friend away. I want you and only you.

"Do you actually mean it?" Tommy gasped as tears shimmered in his eyes.

She moved closer to him and grabbed his face. Kimberly started kissing Tommy and his world fell away. It was soft and slow, comforting in ways he could never find words to describe it. Each hand rested below each one of his ears, her thumbs caressing his cheeks as their breaths mingled. Tommy ran his fingers down her spine, pulling Kimberly closer to him until there was space between them and they could feel the beating of each other's hearts against their chest. Finally, they broke apart for air.

"I've been wanting to kiss you like that for a long time," he smiled gazing into her doe eyes. He ran his thumbs underneath eyes to wipe her tears away. "Ever since I found out about Andrew, I've been wanting us to be able to go home together every night."

"Tommy, we're both 18," Kimberly expressed while resting her head on his chest. "Andrew has already mentioned if he learns that we've became engaged, he'll lock me away and I'll never see you again. We can go to the court house and elope."

"It's prefect!" Tommy smiled as they got up from the bench and his eyes shifted to his watch." It's 6:30, We have time to go to the court house before it closes. Once he finds out, we'll already be married."

* * *

Every fall, Kimberly had the same thought. Pumpkins in the fields looked ridiculous. She never did like pumpkins too much because her parents always made her be a pumpkin every year at Halloween. She was in green tights, an orange turtleneck, orange gloves, green sparkly Mary jane shoes. Even when she was too old to trick or treat, her parents made her dress as pumpkin and help Andrew pass out candy to kids trick or treating at his place of business. "What are you thinking of?" Tommy asked as they walked out of the jewelry store. Once they were officially husband and wife, Tommy took her out to dinner before they went to buy their wedding rings and Kimberly's engagement ring.

"How I won't have to be a pumpkin this year," Kimberly admitted gazing into Tommy's eyes. Her eyes shifted to a gold wedding band and gold ring with pink and white stones on her finger. She thought those rings looked prefect on her finger. "This year I want to be a beautiful pink princess-"

"-that can be arranged," Tommy joked pulling her into a tight embrace. "I can't believe we're finally married. We finally get to go home together every day after school."

* * *

By the time they reached the Hart house, night had fallen and covered the city in a blanket of darkness. Kimberly scurried down the path to her house, her high heeled shoes slapping against the stone step that led to her front door. Fallen leaves were covered in the walkway, bathing it in red, orange, and gold, and they stepped on the with a satisfying crunch. The porch light was still on, and the yellow glow made the home eel warm and inviting. The metal doorknob was cool against her palm and she twisted it, entering the living room.

"Mom, we're back," Kimberly hollered walking through the house. It was full off boxes sitting along the walls. "Are you here? Tommy and I have some great news we want to share-"

"-what kind of news?" Andrew questioned walking into the room. He glanced down at the sparkly gem on Kimberly's ring. "Are you engaged?"

"Actually, we got married," Tommy corrected while he wrapped his arms around her. "We went to the court house and got married before we came home."

"I can't believe you went through with that!" Andrew shouted he knocked both down. "You told him, didn't you-"?

"-Andrew, she didn't tell me anything," Tommy defend when he sat up with Kimberly in his arms. "I already knew you were having trouble. I heard you and Caroline fighting one night when I was going to come talk to Kim after we got detention. But, I left because you two were fighting."

"Did she tell you that your father was tracking me?" Andrew screamed as he swung his fist towards Kimberly. But, Tommy moved back, and Andrew hit the wall, leaving a hole in the wall. "I want the truth!"

"She didn't tell me," Tommy lied tightening his grip around Kimberly when she started to shake. "I overheard my father talk to Lt. Stone on the phone saying he investigated you last year."

"Tommy, I think we had better go," Kimberly whispered.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Andrew corrected as he pulled out a sack. Reaching inside he grabbed a fist full of dust which petrified them as soon as it touches their bodies. "Now, I can take them to a secret room and reveal my secret."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **What do you think Andrew's secret is? Leave a review and tell me what you think it could be.**


	4. Andrew's Secret

Andrew carried Kimberly into the basement while dragging Tommy down the stairs by his suit jacket. Tommy's feet were dragging against every step it took to get down to the ground floor. Smirking, Andrew pressed a switch and a door opened. He pitched Kimberly and Tommy into the room and picked up a staff. Pointing the staff at them, he muttered a spell and shredded their formal attire. Andrew stared at them for a moment and smiled. The dim light in the room made their skin sparkle and glow. He finally had them where he wanted them. He could even keep them for eternity if he wanted to.

This time he had two pair of hand cuffs and he could put them both on Kimberly and Tommy. He unlocked the first pair and grabbed Kimberly's hand and cuffed them behind her back. Then he went over to Tommy and put hand cuffs on him. Andrew stared at Tommy who was still frozen from the spell. He hated this boy even more. This boy married Kimberly and he planned to take her out of the house and she would be living in her prince charming's castle. True, Kimberly was already married to her prince charming. And it was true they were going to have a good marriage, but their lives wouldn't be like a fairy tale end once his plan came into effect. Kneeling, he ripped off the remains of Tommy's suit and just left him in his white boxers with pink hearts. Andrew even took time to remove Tommy's shoes and socks. Now he looked presentable to his pink princess like he did before.

Andrew sat Tommy on a crate in the left corner of the room and Kimberly in the right corner. He pulled a curtain until he got to the middle of the room. He placed a mirror in front of Tommy. Andrew turned to face hook and put the two key rings on it. Then he walked over to Tommy.

"How did I end up in my boxers!" Tommy cried staring at his shredded suit and tie. "Where am I? Kimberly, where are you?"

 _"I'm on the other side of the curtain! Kimberly answered. "We are in one of Andrew's secret rooms!"_

"That is correct!" Andrew informed pulling the curtain back. He walked behind Tommy and turned the crate around for him to face Kimberly. Andrew walked over to Kimberly and sat her on her feet. "Go sit over by Tommy."

Tommy watched as Kimberly walked over to him. Her hair was falling out of the bun, part of her heart neckline was torn, and it was hanging down. Tommy could not help from staring her. She looked down at her gown noticing part of her dress was showing a little cleavage, then it was supposed to. Blushing, she continued to walk over to Tommy. Kimberly took a seat next to him.

Tommy doubled his hands into fists. If his hands weren't cuffed, he'd let Andrew " I demand you let us go!"

"Oh, Tommy," Andrew began walking behind Tommy and started to run his finger through Tommy's hair. "I can't let you out until..." he paused, realizing that he wasn't ready for Tommy to know he plans now.

"Until when?"

"Until I feel like it," Andrew answered in a cold voice. "I once told Kimberly when I had her locked in here before if she told you about what was going on, I'd lock you two away together. That was over a year ago. I couldn't take the chance of her screaming or trying to get out-"

"-you used this same method on her then!" Tommy interrupted through clenched teeth. "That's cruel of you!"

"She volunteered to be like this the first time, because I was wanting to hurt you," Andrew smirked squeezing Tommy's cheeks. "Kimberly loved you enough that she was willing to do whatever she had to protect you. She once told Goldar how she felt about you."

"How do you know?" Tommy screamed watching Kimberly kick of her heels.

Tommy's face turned red from embracement, when Kimberly saw him in boxers again. But, this time she couldn't help from noticing they had the pink mighty morphing and pink Zeo rangers printed on them. Not only did they have pink rangers, they had "I love the pink ranger." There was a loud pop, and both were sitting on the floor.

"This reminds me of the day of the ball game," Andrew smirked and his eyes flashed red.

* * *

 _August 10th, 1995_

 _Zedd had been spying on them the whole time from his palace. "So, Kimberly seems to be afraid of relationships not working out," he smiled walking over to Rita. "We can take care of that."_

 _"That's right, Zeddy," Rita answered when she stopped looking through her telescope. "I have just the thing right her. This is a special potion."_

 _"Rita, you are a genius!" Zedd cried. Sparks shot up from his staff and behind his throne. "We'll crash Kimberly and Tommy's first game as cheerleaders."_

 _"I can take care of that!" Goldar exclaimed walking into the room. "I capture them, and we can force Kimberly to drink the potion while she has to see Tommy falling into one of our traps."_

 _"I heard Mr. Kaplan tell all of the cheerleaders if they did anything to make the team look bad or do something for five minutes of attention they will get punished at school!" Rita cried in excitement._

 _It was the first football game of the season. Tommy walked out the boys' locker room in his cheerleading uniform. A pair solid white tennis shoes, a of purple pants and purple short sleeve top with a V-neck. It had gold and white trimming on it. Angel Grove was printed across the front in gold letters. Kimberly was sitting on the bench waiting for him. She was in a solid white tennis shoes, a purple pleated skirt and shell vest with gold and white trimming. Like's Tommy's shirt, her vest had Angel Grove printed across the front in gold letters. "You look so, Beautiful," he complemented when she handed him a purple ribbon with gold trimming. Tommy pulled her hair back into a pony tail and tied the ribbon in a nice-looking bow to hold her bow in place. "Now you have the prefect look."_

 _"Thanks," she blushed as she took his hand in hers. "I invited my parents, but I haven't seen them yet."_

 _"Kim, you know that my dad isn't going make it because he's a detective," he said. "My mom had to do lab work and she said she'd try to make it."_

 _The walked out on to the field before the whistle blew. On the home side there were specks of purple and gold. On the visitor side they could see specks a red and sliver. As soon as the game began Goldar and the tengas appeared in the football field. A lot of the tengas started chasing everyone around. Aisha and Billy went somewhere to morph without being seen. Adam and Rocky were teamed up together to take on a group of tengas. A cloud of black smoke filled the football field._

 _Kimberly was in the thickest cloud of the smoke. "KIMBERLY!" Before she could answer, Gold threw dust on Kimberly freezing her in a military posture. Her hands were at her side and her feet were together._

 _"Hello Pinky!" We're going camping," Goldar greeted as he threw Kimberly over his shoulder. "We'd love for you to come with us."_

* * *

 _After several minutes, Tommy was able to make his way out of the cloud of smoke. "KIM!" Tommy shouted when he saw Goldar carrying her into the forest. Everyone in the stands were going to safety. He didn't have his morpher and neither did Kimberly. If he went back to get it, Goldar would get away. He only had one choice. To go after her without a morpher. Goldar broke off in a run when he saw Tommy charging towards him._

 _"Mr. Oliver! Get back here!" shouted Mr. Kaplan through a blow horn. "It's too dangerous! Let the power rangers deal with the gold monkey!"_

 _Ignoring his principal, Tommy kept running after Goldar. Tommy could feel the darkness of the forest drawing closer as he slowly stepped through the thick woodland maze. Bare tree branches spiked into the sky. Now there wasn't signs of life to be around him. It was so dark, so he could barely see where he was going. The only light that Tommy had available to him was the slivery moonlight. He had no idea what laid at the end of the dark forest expect it wasn't going to be peaceful. An icy breeze continued to flow around him, and he was shivering._

 _Meanwhile, Goldar and the tengas reached the end of the forest. Tents were already sat up around the area and a camp fire was already burning. Goldar sat Kimberly on a tree stump, the tengas pulled her hands behind her back and tied them together. "You won't get away with this," Kimberly warned when the spell was beginning to wear off. She still couldn't move her arms and legs, but she could open her mouth to speak. "Tommy, will come for me."_

 _"You'll soon be replaced," Goldar started as he threw some more dust on her to stun her from the shoulders down. "Your parents' are fighting and are wrapped up in their own personal lives. They will find someone new to love and forget you. Tommy will find a new girl."_

 _In the meantime, Tommy finally reached the end of the forest where Kimberly was at. He hid behind a tree to avoid being seen. Now, he couldn't go and get her. There were too many tengas present. Plus, Goldar was there too. He tried to contact the other rangers, but he had no luck. His communicator was not working. Most likely because there was a barrier sat up to prevent him from contacting his friends. Peaking around the tree just a little bit, he saw Kimberly sitting on stump. Tommy quickly turned away when he Goldar starting to walk around the stump. He could afford to be seen because until the other rangers found him, he was the only person who had chance to free Kimberly._

 _"I don't think Tommy will come," remarked Goldar. "He would have come by now."_

 _"He will come," she said confidently._

 _"How do you know he'll come?" taunted Goldar._

 _"He loves me."_

 _"Pinky, has he ever told you that he loves you?"_

 _"No, he hasn't. But, I am sure he loves me."_

 _"Do you love him?"_

 _"Yes, I love Tommy," she confessed. "More than anything else."_

 _"Why haven't you told him?"_

 _"I am afraid there is a chance that he doesn't feel the same way."_

 _Tommy couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was afraid to tell her that he loved her because there had been too many girls in the past that he thought he loved. But, none of them loved him. Tommy couldn't help from smiling. The girl that he loved with, also loved him in return. As soon as he got her to safety, he was going to tell her that he overheard the conversation and he felt the same way about her. He looked around again to see if the coast was clear._

 _Goldar was standing in front of him with a smile on his face. "So, you came after all?" he asked as Tengas grabbed him from behind. "So, you must care about her."_

 _"I do," Tommy addressed as Goldar took his sword and ran it along Tommy's cheerleading uniform. He felt his outfit fall off his body. It already had tears from where he snagged it on branches. He stood there in his white boxers with pink hearts and his cheerleading shoes. "What are you doing to me?"_

 _"Getting ready for an event we want to invite you to," Goldar explained as he threw dust on his body stunning him from the shoulders down. "I think you look presentable to pink ranger."_

 _They drug him out behind the bush and they sat him on the bench next to Kimberly. "Tommy, I knew you'd be here," she blushed when she saw him in his boxers. He still looked handsome, cute, and attractive. "I'm sorry you got captured because of me."_

 _"Kim, it's not your fault," Tommy promised when the tengas pulled his white cheerleading shoes off. "I knew I'd be risking this when I came."_

 _"Tommy, I love you," Kimberly bravely announced. "I know you the person I belong with."_

 _"Beautiful, to be truthful I feel-"_

 _"-something are better left unsaid," Goldar smirked as firmly placed his hand over Tommy's mouth. "I think it's time we get ready for the major camping event!"_

 _Some of the tengas walked over to Kimberly and pulled her hands and behind her back and tied them together. They placed a pair of ear plugs in Kimberly's ears._

 _The tengas got out a long rope and walked over to Tommy. "You are helpless," Goldar reminded him as he watched Zedd appear in front of her. "She can't move, and neither can you. What do you have to say about that?"_

 _He removed his hand from Tommy's mouth. "You won't get away with this Tommy warned as he watched Zedd appear in front of Kimberly. "Zedd had better not hurt her."_

 _"He's not," Goldar remarked as the tengas placed the rope between Tommy's teeth and started to wrap it around his mouth several times. "This is one time you can't fight back Tommy. The tengas finished wrapping the rope around Tommy's mouth and tied it tightly behind his head. They took another long rope and started to wrap it around Tommy's shoulders._

* * *

 _"Prefect!" Goldar laughed when the tengas finished wrapping the rope around laid on the ground in discomfort. From his mouth all the way down to his feet he was in a rope like cocoon. One of the tengas removed his white cheerleading shoes. He could only move his eyes and toes. He watched Zedd remove Kimberly's ear plugs. Kimberly still couldn't move, and he forced her drink a potion._

 _"Look what happened Kimberly!" Lord Zedd mocked as he pointed towards Tommy. "You are the reason he's in this shape. If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be like this would he?_

 _"I guess you're right," Kimberly sighed as her eyes flashed pink. "Maybe I made mistake when I told him how I felt. I guess it's better to not know if he loves me. I'd be crushed if he didn't love me in return."_

 _Zedd grabbed her by the hair and drug her over to Tommy. "Kimberly has taken the potion of doubt and guilt. She feels guilty over what happened, and doubts Tommy loves her. The potion will not wear off until she realizes you love her," he remarked watched Kimberly just sit there miserably and Tommy lying next to her._

 _"You'll have to figure out how to break the spell over Kimberly yourself," Goldar smirked watching Zedd pointing his wand at Kimberly and Tommy. "For now, why don't you go back to school. You need some alone time together."_

* * *

"How do you know exactly with what happened!" Tommy shouted looking at Andrew with rage. "You weren't even there!"

"Yes, I was," Andrew corrected slapping Tommy across the face.

"Does that mean you're-"

"Are you accusing me of being Zedd?" Andrew hissed spitting at Tommy. "Hasn't it ever dawned on you that there are other ways that I could have known."

"But, you know Zedd?!" Tommy demanded as he struggled to get up.

"Yes, I know Zedd and that is all I'm going to say," Andrew answered glaring at Tommy. "I hate you just as much as Zedd's does!"

"Why do you hate him so much?" Kimberly questioned.

"Because I knew he'd be a threat to me," Andrew started. He took a seat in a chair. "When he first asked you to be his girlfriend, I knew he was very serious about you-"

"- I was very serious about this girl!" Tommy interrupted with his eyes flashing green." And I still am. When I met her, I immediately knew she was the girl I wanted to marry!"

"Yes, I knew you truly loved Kimberly from the moment you met her," Andrew remarked leaning back in his chair. "Especially after James started tracking me. I knew you would have married her sooner if she was of age. That's why I made sure she took the doubt and guilty potion to make her doubt that you loved her and to make her guilty over you both getting detention. All she talked about was how she should distance herself from you to prevent you from being hurt."

"Andrew, I love him," Kimberly sighed with tears forming in her eyes. She scooted closer to Tommy and their bare shoulders brushed up against each other. "I didn't want him hurt."

"I thought after I found the personal information about Tommy not being able to father a child you wouldn't him," Andrew said crossing his arms. "You once said as a young teenager that you only wanted someone who you could have children with."

Tommy's eyes widened, and he watched Kimberly's mouth drop as tears run down her face. "Kim, is this true?" Tommy questioned as his eyes began to fill up with tears. He turned his head to prevent Kimberly from seeing his tears.

"Tommy," Kimberly sobbed resting her head on his shoulder. "That was long before I met you. I had no idea what it was like to love someone until I met you. When I met you all I wanted was to spend my life with you, my best friend and the one I love most. It doesn't make a difference to me if we have children or not. All I want to be happily married to you."

Tommy turned around and pressed his lips against hers and started to kiss her.

"Yuck, it makes me sick to see how much you love each other! I told Kimberly I'd never pay for a wedding if she married you," Andrew rasped getting out of his chair. "I should have known you two would elope."

"I love him," Kimberly repeated when Andrew walked over to them. "I carry his name, not yours. I'm his now."

"And she is only mine!" Tommy added in an angry voice. "I won't let you take her, Edd!"

"Tommy, my name is not Edd! It's...Ze" Andrew paused as Tommy and Kimberly stared at him. He couldn't believe Tommy almost tricked him into revealing his identity. He wasn't ready for them to know. "It's Andrew!"

"Then why did you start to say-"

"Because I don't like to be called Edd!" he shouted as he felt his stomach get bubbly. "You got me so mad, I am not even thinking straight!" I need some time to think and get my head on straight." He ran out of the room and pressed a switch and the door closed.

"I know who Andrew really is!" Kimberly whispered as she was trembling. "He must really be..."

The door opened, and Caroline stepped in. "How'd you find us?" Tommy questioned watching Caroline grab the keys off the wall.

"I saw Andrew press the switch," she whispered removing their hand cuffs. "Kimberly, you can't stay here! It isn't safe."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **What do you think Caroline's secret is? What do you think was going on with Andrew?**


End file.
